What really Happened
by Percabeth1fanner
Summary: Just a one-shot during The Last Olympian after Percy and Annabeth fight right after the Great Prophecy is read. The bold is Rick's. Percabeth Fluff! Rated T because IDK
1. Chapter 1

**"Annabeth. " I stopped her by the tetherball court. I knew I was asking for trouble, but I didn't know who else to trust. Plus, I'd always depended on Annabeth for advice. "Listen, I had this dream about, um, Rachel . . . " I told her the whole thing, even the weird picture of Luke as a child.**

** For a while she didn't say anything. Then she rolled up her inspection scroll so tight she ripped it. "What do you want me to say?"**

** "I'm not sure. You're the best strategist I know. If you were Kronos planning this war, what would you do next?"**

** "I'd use Typhon as a distraction. Then I'd hit Olympus directly, while the gods were in the West."**

** "Just like in Rachel's picture. "**

** "Percy, " she said, her voice tight, "Rachel is just a mortal. " **

** "But what if her dream is true? Those other Titans-they said Olympus would be destroyed in a matter of days. They said they had plenty of other challenges. And what's with that picture of Luke as a kid-" **

** "We'll just have to be ready. " **

** "How?" I said. "Look at our camp. We can't even stop fighting each other. And I'm supposed to get my stupid soul reaped. " **

** She threw down her scroll. "I knew we shouldn't have shown you the prophecy. " Her voice was angry and hurt. "All it did was scare you. You run away from things when you're scared. " I stared at her, completely stunned.**

** "Me? Run away?" **

** She got right in my face. "Yes, you. You're a coward, Percy Jackson!" **

** We were nose to nose. Her eyes were red, and I suddenly realized that when she called me a coward, maybe she wasn't talking about the prophecy. "If you don't like our chances, " she said, "maybe you should go on that vacation with Rachel. " **

** "Annabeth-" **

** "If you don't like our company. " **

** "That's not fair!" **

** She pushed past me and stormed toward the strawberry fields. She hit the tetherball as she passed and sent it spinning angrily around the pole.**

I was pretty steamed at what happened. To calm down I did what I always did: sit by the canoe lake.

About 5 minutes past. I was calmed. I wanted to stay there forever. Then suddenly, Annabeth came up behind me. "Hey" she greeted me

"hey"

"I'm sorry"

"for what? You have nothing to be sorry about"

We faced each other but we couldn't meet each others eyes

"_I'm_ the one who should've been sorry for being such a coward, thinking about my dream. So I'm sorry Annabeth Chase"

"It's just that, every time I remember the prophecy, I have nightmares, visions start coming before my eyes. You're the prophecy child in this and I can't stand it if anything happens to the one I really love-" she widened her eyes and covered her mouth

"what did you just say?" I asked, not really sure about what I heard

She pausedfor a moment and muttered something I couldn't hear

"What?"

"I love you Perseus Jackson! O.K. There I said it"

I didn't Think, I just did. I smashed my lips against hers. It was a long and passionate Kiss. . Suddenly I heard a click: The sound of a camera going off. I looked around and there were the Stolls with a camera who got a picture of us kissing

"Wassup lovebirds!" said Connor teasingly

Travis grabbed the camera and said "This is sooo going on the yearbook"

At that moment we chased them into the Aphrodite cabin and there was Siena, crying her heart out when she saw us. Silena looked up and she screamed, for the Stolls were in her cabin. The whole Hermes and Athena Cabin heard it and ran here. They swarmed us so we couldn't even see. Finally, we did. But it was too late. The Stolls showed the photo to Silena who showed it to everyone. We blushed. They cheered.

"Annabeth Chase, would you do the honors and be my girlfriend?" I asked getting down one one knee

She giggled.

Whoa, back up. She _giggled_ as far as I know, Annabeth Chase does _not_ giggle! From the corner of my eye, I could see everybody's expressions. I guess they were thinking the same thing too!

"Yes"

I got and up and just kissed her, not even thinking that people were watching. Then shutters clicked. We snapped away and looked at Silena who was holding the camera and at everyone else who were holding their phones. They all said the same thing at once.

"This is soooo going on the yearbook!"


	2. NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!

My friends, I'm afraid we are assaulted by terrible news and if you think this sentence is dramatic, you'll have to hold your breath for the announcement.

They are attempting to pass SOPA again.

******This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:**

******Making fanart**

******Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)**

******Playthroughs/walkthroughs**

******WRITING FANFICTION**

As an avid advocate of the right of free speech, which includes lack of censorship when it comes to writing, and a devoted fan of numerous fandoms, I say that we have to fight back and earn our right in writing fanfiction. We are just unleashing our imagination and they need to understand that.

So, I signed the petition that can be found on this following site:

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

We need 100,000 signatures by September 21rst and right now, we are only About 500 signatures away from accomplishing our goal.

Please, all of my fans out there, I love writing all this stuff for you guys and I love having this creative outlet. So do all the other authors in this site. You guys have showed your support every time something happened to me and I couldn't write or every time I updated and you reviewed my work. So, I am asking you to consider signing this petition. It only takes a couple of minutes, but it would be worth it.

P.S I copied this message from another fanfic and I cannot sign because of some of my parent's rules. So, if we don't get 100,000 signatures then I won't be able to update for u guys, And you won't update for ur fans either!1

So, please my friends, sign this form

WE WANT TO WRITE! WE WANT TO WRITE! WE WANT TO WWRRRRRIIIIIIITTTEEEEEE!


End file.
